4 Years
by Nejiata
Summary: A Blonde haired boy's villaged is destroyed by monsters. During the chaos, he is separated from his parents. So he runs into the nearby forest untill he collapses. Then he is nursed back to help by a young woman. He seeks revenge for his family...


CHAPTER 1

The dull sound of water hitting wood rang out in the moonlit night.

A short fourteen year old boy was hunched over, with his hands on his knees. He had shoulder-length blonde hair and he wore a black, hooded magician's robe that went down a little below his ankles.

On the right shoulder of the robe was a blue medic sign, which matched the color of his eyes. He stood up and stared at the target one hundred feet away and extended his arm. A straight blast of water shot out and hit the training dummy, reducing it to splinters.

"JADE!" He yelled at the small cabin behind them. The blonde heard footsteps near the backdoor.

"What did you break now, Greyson?" A tall woman asked as she emerged from the cabin. She had and hourglass figure and she wore a red robe. Her brown hair fell down to her midsection, she also had big green eyes. She stared at Greyson as he gave her a big innocent smile. Her gaze then drifted to the demolished target.

"Not again!" She moaned as she slapped her forehead.

"That's the ninth one this week!" She yelled at him.

"And?" Greyson questioned.

"Do you know how long we've been out here?" Jade asked matter-of-factly.

"Uhhhhhh…" Greyson said rubbing his temples. "No." He said bluntly.

"We've been out here for a week… AND WERE GOING TO BE OUT HERE FOR FOUR YEARS!!!" She barked.

"Heh heh…" Greyson said scratching the back of his head.

"Come on, it's time to eat anyway." She mumbled turning around and walking back inside, Greyson tagging behind.

There cabin was a five room building made up of three bedrooms, one Kitchen and main room (Connected to the kitchen) and one bathroom. Greyson and Jade walked into the kitchen, and sat down. They ate without speaking then went to bed.

A small party dodged bushes and limbs as they trudged through the underbrush. It was made up of four people. Four nins. They wore torn clothing from traveling for so long. "Hey boss, when are we gonna stop? We've been at it for three days straight?" A dark haired ninja asked. "Soon…" A brown haired nin replied. "Stop!" He yelped as he haired his hand out to halt the party. "Do you hear that?" He asked.

"No, what is it-"He stopped short as he crumpled to the ground.

"Miaku!" A short blonde hared teen yelled as he ran to the man's side. His face turned pale.

"He's dead…" He whispered. The brown haired nin, the leader, flinched.

"We have to-AUGHHHH!" The blonde yelled as he fell over.

Eerie laughter echoed across the underbrush

"Two down, two to go…" The same voice echoed. The two nins stood back to back as the franticly looked around the forest. The leader drew a katana and the other blue haired nin copied. As soon as the katana was out the other blue haired man fell to the ground. The leader stood in the forest, blood from his companions littered around him, waiting for the next strike. This time it seemed to be slower. A knife flew an inch away from his head. It seemed to whisper in his ear as it flew by. Crap, he thought. If I stay here ill surely die… He flinched again as every shadow in the forest seemed to slither to one area. The shadows then took the form of a man. He had long, jet black hair with blood red eyes. "The names Riku," he said drawing a sword. " But you won't be around long enough to remember it. Riku suddenly lunged forward, sword outstretched. "DIE!" He seethed as the sword pierced the teens heart.

"Try……Again….." He whispered as the teen disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A clone," Riku said, smiling. "Interesting…"

Riku watched the leader run through the woods, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. He looked up at the darkened sky as a slight downpour started…

Robby looked at his surrounding as he trudged through the storm now falling from the sky. 'Let's review the situation.' He thought bluntly. 'I have no food, there's a storm going on, and I have no shelter. Perfect, what else can go wrong.' As if on cue lighting struck a nearby tree, lighting it on fire and sending it hurling towards him. He somersaulted, landed on his hand, and pushed off as he landed gently on his feet. "I gotta stop thinking that." He said to no one at all.

"Looks like it started raining," Jade muttered as she sipped her tea.

"Aren't we going to town tomorrow?" Greyson asked with a mouthful of food.

"Swallow your food idiot." Jade turned facing him. "And yes, we are. We need more supplies."

"What time are we leaving?" Greyson asked with another mouthful of food." Jade sighed and turned back to the window she was staring at.

"I'll wake you up." Jade said without turning back around.

Greyson swallowed his food and looked up.

"Jade, Can I ask you something." He said looking up.

"Ask away." Jade replied cheerily turning around.

"Do you know what happened to them…?" He asked looking down.

She paused a minute then realized what he had asked. "Sorry kid, I don't. I wish I did though. Your parents and I we're real good friends." She said looking straight at him. She walked to the table he was eating and sat down.

"I know you miss them Greyson," she said. "I do too, but there gone… And they would have wanted you to be happy!" Jade said smiling. "Come on, Cheer up!" She said shaking Greyson slightly.

"Hey, I know! Tomorrow in town I'll take you to that restraunt you like so much!" That perked him up a little.

"Thanks Jade," He said looking at her. "I'm gonna go to bed now." He stood up and walked to his bedroom while Jade walked back to the window.

Chapter 1 YAY! I know my chapters are short, but I usually only get to type and 11:00 p.m at night when I can sneak my laptop from my parents! Please no flames, and if you have any ideas for my story do tell. If it's a good idea I might base a character on that person! Reviewsmakemehappyduh!!!


End file.
